JoyDay Event : A Moment of Us
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, cinta mereka adalah di mana mereka bisa menciptakan momen yg hanya mereka yang tahu. Karena tentu saja, momen itu hanya momen mereka & untuk mereka./Hanya sebuah momen-momen kecil yg tercipta di antara jadwal yg padat. Karena cinta, tidak mengenal waktu & setiap kali ada kesempatan, maka cinta itu meminta untuk ditunjukkan./FF KyuMin for Anniv!/Wanna RnR?


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A M**__**oment of Us**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, **_**2013**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen+**_

_**Length : Ficlet**_

_**Summary :**_

**Melihatmu, seperti melihat warna pelangi.**

**Begitu cerah dengan senyuman yang selalu kau tampakkan.**

**Cinta kita, hanya berusaha tuk menciptakan kenangan.**

**Kenangan yang tak seorang pun tahu.**

_**Because, it's just a moment of us. And only for us.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy**_

_**OOC (Try the best to not too OOC) Plotless!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Just a lil fic. **_**Hanya fic ringan untuk **_**anniv **_**KyuMin****yang ke-7!**

_**Happy 7**__**th**__** anniversary **_**KyuMin**_**!**_

_**Keep longlast and romantic! WE LOVE YOU BOTH!**_

_**AND WE ALWAYS SUPPORT OF YOUUUU! /love signed/**_

_If you__** don't like, **__just__** don't read **__and__** click back.**_

_**I've warn you **__before you__** scroll **__or__** read by directly.**_

_**Thank for read, and don't forget to leave a feedback^^**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**A Moment of Us**_

_Present by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hujan turun begitu deras. Halilintar datang seakan bersautan. Menimbulkan kesan terang pada gelapnya malam yang semakin tak terlihat ketika sang bulan justru bersembunyi. Suasana yang sangat dingin membuat siapa saja yang merasakan hawa itu mulai merapatkan jaketnya. Atau mendekatkan diri kepada seseorang tercinta.

Kapan lagi kita bisa memiliki _quality time_ seperti ini di saat jadwal manggung yang gila-gilaan mengejarmu. Serta jadwal lain yang bisa saja mengganggumu untuk bisa berada berdua saja dengannya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Maka dari itu biarlah kini hanya kamu dan dia yang memiliki malam yang indah untuk diingat oleh kalian berdua.

"Hm," dia menghela napas ketika kamu memeluknya. Tangannya menyambut tanganmu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bila saja di setiap acara, di atas panggung, kau berani melakukan ini, mungkin kau tidak harus menahan diri untuk sampai ke _dorm_ lebih cepat supaya kau bisa melakukan kebiasaanmu yang bagimu begitu penting. Memeluknya. Memberikannya kehangatan dengan pelukanmu.

Dan kalau saja kau mau. Kalau saja kau bisa. Kau bisa melakukannya di mana pun jika kau tidak mengingat siapa dirimu dan dirinya. Mungkin saja 'kan?

"Kyunnie? Hangat sekali," suara itu. Suara yang kau tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Walau kau akan terus mendengar suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi, namun sangat berbeda jika kalian sedang berdua. Maka kau begitu menyukainya walau terkadang suara lucu nan imut itu merajuk setiap kali kau menjahilinya atau mengacuhkannya.

"Hm? Apa Ming?" balasmu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahmu di lekukkan lehernya. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dengan begitu kuat dari celah tengkuknya. Memberikan satu kecupan yang mampu membuatnya melantunkan namamu manja.

Kau hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengeratkan pelukanmu pada pinggangnya. Kembali memberikan kecupan kecil yang membuatnya menggeliat. Dan tentu saja, lagi-lagi melantunkan nama kecilmu. "Kyu~?"

"Hm?" kau membalasnya dengan begitu malas. Tetapi rasa yang kau miliki membuatmu harus melihatnya. Menatap mata kelinci yang begitu indah. "_Wae_, hm?"

Seketika ia berbalik menghadapmu. Tersenyum sangat manis membuat darah di dalam dirimu berdesir kencang. Jantungmu memompa dengan begitu cepat. Nadimu seakan berbunyi menyuarakan organ vital pemompa darah yang kini berdebar-debar.

Kau mengusap pipinya dengan jarimu. Balas tersenyum membuatnya memperlihatkan gigi kelinci unik yang ia miliki. "_Saranghae~ nan neomu saranghaeyo_, Kyunnie-_ya_~" ucapnya hampir berbisik. Namun indera pendengar yang selalu kau usahakan maupun kau pusatkan untuk mendengar suaranya atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya membuatmu menangkap lantunan pernyataan itu.

Kau tersenyum, mungkin menyeringai. Kemudian mengecup bibir berbentuk M miliknya itu lalu menatapnya intens. "_Nado_, Ming. _Nado saranghae_," hanya sebuah bisikan kecil yang kau ucapkan. Namun mampu membuatnya merona lucu nan menggemaskan.

Kau mencium bibirnya seperti biasa. Tetapi tak ada lumatan. Bibir kalian hanya menempel seakan merekat seperti diberi lem. Kemudian kau melepaskan dan mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya. Cukup lama, namun hal itu bisa membuatnya menutup mata. Meresapi bahkan merasakan cinta yang ikut kau salurkan melalui kecupan itu.

Kau dapat melihat bibir itu melekukkan senyuman. Dan kau hanya terkekeh mendengarnya berucap setelahnya. "Hei, pemilik bibir tebal, berhenti membuatku merona!" ucapnya merajuk padamu.

Ya, memang benar. Kau dapat melihat sekumpulan warna merah tipis menghiasi pipi _chubby_ miliknya itu. Kau gemas, lalu mencubitnya. Membuat bibir yang sedari tadi kau jadikan tawanan mengerucut yang akhirnya pun kau santap lagi.

"Ugh…" kau bisa mendengarnya mendesah ketika kau tapakkan bibirmu di sekitar leher putihnya itu. Dan yang mampu kau lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Kau menjauhkan wajahmu dari sana, lalu menangkup wajah manis menggemaskan itu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu, Ming."

"Aku juga."

"Kau selalu mengikutiku," kau berucap seakan terus menuduhnya mengikutimu, yang pada kenyataannya itulah rasa yang kalian miliki berdua.

"Aku tidak. Kau yang mengikutiku. Kau yang mencintaiku karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Hei! Itu kata-kataku, Minimin."

Ia tersenyum ketika kau berucap seperti itu. Mengalungkan tangannya pada lehermu lalu membawa wajahmu mendekat. "Aku selalu kalah darimu, Cho. Kau jahat!"

"Aku tidak. Kaulah yang jahat. Kau telah mencuri hatiku dan tidak mau mengembalikannya?!"

Alisnya mengernyit. Kemudian menyentil pelan hidung bangirmu. "Hei dengar, Cho _pabo_. Bukankah kita sudah menyepakati sebuah tindakan kriminalitas, _eoh_? Kau mencuri hatiku, dan sebaliknya. Aku juga mencuri hatimu. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali, hm?"

Kau menyeringai menanggapinya. Kemudian kau mendekatkan wajahmu, sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah melupakannya dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Hihihi," dan ia pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawabanmu. Lalu kalian pun larut dalam ciuman-ciuman kecil di dalam kamar yang akhirnya akan kau tinggalkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ya_! KyuMin-_ah_~? Lekaslah keluar, makan malam sudah siap," suara seseorang terpaksa mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Namun itu tak membuang senyuman yang hadir di wajahmu dan dia.

"_Ne_, Kangin _hyung_~!" kau hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar suaranya lalu mengecup bibir M itu sekilas sebelum menariknya keluar menuju ruang makan.

Kau menggandengnya seakan takut ia hilang. Ya, karena kau tahu, di hati kecilmu pasti ada rasa seperti itu, bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kau selalu terlihat acuh, namun matamu tak berpaling. Kau selalu jahat, namun hatimu menjerit. Kau tidak peduli, tapi kau menjaganya. Kau tak menyentuhnya, membiarkan ia bergerak bebas di atas panggung, pura-pura tak melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Namun siapapun tahu pasti kau cemburu.

Kau memang membiarkannya melakukan _skinship_ dengan _member_ lain, tapi siapapun tahu kau tidak suka. Namun itulah yang kau lakukan, kau akan diam di atas _stage_ tapi kau akan menggerutu di belakang. Merajuk seperti anak kecil kepadanya yang hanya dibalaskan kekehan kecil olehnya. Dan bahkan, tawa terbahak yang berasal dari para _hyung_mu. Lalu kau bisa apa? Kau hanya bisa memberikan _deathglare_ yang membuat mereka diam. Kemudian kau menatapnya, lalu dia menenangkanmu, dengan ciuman. Hal itulah yang membuatmu diam. Ya, itulah kau, Cho Kyuhyun yang egois.

Dia tidak peduli sekalipun kau marah, karena setelahnya ia akan meminta maaf. Ketika kau mengabaikannya, ia akan balas merajuk padamu, yang akhirnya kau pun yang mengalah. Kalian seperti dua insan yang saling melengkapi, membutuhkan, dan saling menjaga.

Walau terkadang keegoisan datang kalian berusaha mengatasinya. Sebuah kecemburuan adalah petaka bagi kalian. Tetapi sekali lagi, kalian bisa memperbaikinya.

"Jangan cemberut terus, Kyunnie~" rajuknya padamu ketika lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa terpaku diam atas ketidaksukaan pada apa yang biasa ia lakukan. "Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena adegan ciuman itu. Kenapa jadi kau yang merajuk padaku, _eoh_?"

Kau tak menjawabnya. Hanya diam di tempatmu dengan bibir tebal yang maju. Ia hanya terkekeh kemudian duduk di pangkuanmu. Membelai pipimu sayang. "Kyunnie~ kalau kau seperti ini terus aku bisa gila. Bicaralah padaku?"

"..."

Kau tetap terdiam. Menatap tajam ia di pangkuanmu. Dia balas menatapmu dengan mata foxy bulat yang menggemaskan. Menelengkan kepalanya sedikit membuatnya terlihat imut. Dan yang kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah tahan akan ekspresi itu.

'Cup'

Kau mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Namun kemudian memainkan bibirmu di atas bibir shape M miliknya yang menggoda. Kau memang selalu tidak bisa menahan hasrat itu.

Kau bisa melihatnya tersenyum membalas ciumanmu. Detik selanjutnya kau melepas ciuman yang tercipta. Menatap tajam matanya.

"_Wae_, Kyu? Kenapa harus marah, _eoh_? Kita 'kan hanya..."

"Hanya kau bilang _hyung_? Mana bisa aku tidur tanpamu!"

"Yak! Memangnya aku bisa tidur tanpamu? A-aku 'kan juga maunya denganmu. T-tapi 'kan..."

Tiba-tiba seringaian muncul begitu saja di sudut bibirmu. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya. "_Wae_? Kau merindukan sentuhanku setiap malam?"

"Yak! Kyunnie mesum! H-hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan nyanyian _lullaby_ juga kecupan di kening, kelopak mata, hidung bahkan bibirku. Tapi Kyunnie, setelah kita menikah pun aku pasti meminta ruangan pribadi padamu nanti."

"Ruangan pribadi? Hanya kau yang boleh ke sana?"

Kau melihatnya mengangguk membuat alismu bertaut. Kau memicingkan mata tidak suka. "Kenapa harus? Bukankah kamar kita sudah cukup?"

Senyuman itu hadir lagi di bibirnya. Matanya menerawang ke atas membayangkan sesuatu. Kemudian berbisik pelan padamu. "Kamar Yesung _hyung_ hanya untuk ruangan pribadiku. K-kalau aku mau, aku tetap akan tidur s-satu ranjang denganmu."

Rona tipis itu tak terelakkan. Kau benar-benar bisa menangkapnya di kedua pipinya. Kau terkekeh. Kini kau mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padamu.

Kau menghela napas, lalu mengusap pipinya. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesuka Cho Sungminku."

Dan ia tersenyum, mengangguk mengalungkan tanganmu di lehernya. "Tentu, Cho Kyuhyunku," yang akhirnya moment itu kalian akhiri dengan ciuman serta lumatan tak terhenti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Super Show..._

Walau ini adalah _Super Show_ pertama tanpa sosok seorang _umma_ bagimu, kau tetap berusaha untuk maksimal. Walau terkadang kau merasa tak berguna, pasti seseorang 'kan datang menyemangatimu.

Kau terdiam duduk begitu saja. Memandang para _hyung_mu yang tengah berlatih untuk _Show_ kalian. Dan pandanganmu berhenti pada dirinya. Seseorang yang selalu terlihat walau dengan lirikkan oleh matamu.

"Kyunnie-_ya_! Ayo semangat, _eoh_?" Ucapnya padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya, seakan meminta energi. Ia hanya membalas ciumanmu. Memberikan kehangatan pada suasana di hatimu.

"Kita pasti bisa melewatinya, Kyunnie. Percaya padaku, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja, nyonya Cho. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Ia tersipu. Kau bisa melihatnya karena rona merah itu hadir lagi. Kau terkekeh lalu mencubit pipinya. "Cho Sungmin selalu merona! Haha."

"Yak! Itu juga karenamu, Cho!"

"Cho Sungmin selalu menyalahkan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan atas rona merah di pipinya itu, hahaha."

"Yaaaaak! Kyunnie kau sangat menyebalkan! Itu 'kan ulahmuuu~ jangan meledekku!" Ia merajuk padamu. Kau hanya bisa gemas melihat bibir itu cemberut. Membuatmu selalu tak tahan untuk terus mengecupnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut terus. Aku takut nanti aku bisa mengurungmu. Bukankah itu gawat, nyonya Cho?"

"Ish! Bahkan aku belum jadi nyonya Cho! Menyebalkan!"

"Sebentar lagi akan!"

"Kapan, _eoh_?"

"Saat kau siap semua orang tahu tentang kita, Ming. Kapan kau siap?"

Wajah merajuk itu berubah menjadi khawatir. Kau membelai pipinya dan menenangkannya. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Ming."

"Bagaimana jika mereka semua..."

"Membencimu? Cukup percaya padaku semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Bahkan jika dunia menolak kita, tetap percaya padaku, ada di sampingku, mencintaiku. Karena yang perlu kita tahu, cinta kita akan mengalahkan segalanya."

"Kyunnie...kau tidak mengerti kekhawatiranku!"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti, hm, Cho Sungmin?" Kau mengusap pipinya. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia memejamkan mata lalu menangkap tanganmu. Mata foxynya kembali menatapmu. "Aku lebih takut jika mereka membencimu, Kyu."

Kau tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. "Kenapa kita harus saling takut? Sudahlah, _life must go on_. Dan kita pasti bisa melewatinya, huh?"

"Ugh..._arra-arra_. Dasar kau, Kyunnie!"

"Hahaha sudah-sudah, Cho Sungmin. Jangan sampai aku memakanmu di sini."

"_Yaaa_! _Pervy_Kyunnie!"

"Hahahha," dan kau semakin tertawa. Sedangkan dia cemberut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Kau mengecup sekilas bibirnya sebelum kembali berbisik yang membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" lalu setelahnya ia berteriak. Hei! Apakah yang kau bisikkan di sana?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Ayo kita buat anak yang banyak seusai _Super Show_? Bagaimana kalau dua puluh ronde? Bisa langsung jadi kan? Hahaha...'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Super Show_ berakhir. Kini kamu, dia dan seluruh _member_ Super Junior bisa memiliki waktu libur atau senggang walau sebentar. Setidaknya untuk pergi berkencan atau bersantai dengan orang terkasih. Seperti _hyung_mu, Siwon, yang pergi mengunjungi kekasihnya, si _namja snow white_ bernama Kibum, yang merupakan _hyung_mu juga.

Kau duduk di sofa dengannya yang ada dipelukanmu. Sebelumnya kalian mengucapkan salam dan menitipkannya kepada _namja_ _perfectionist_ di Super Junior itu untuk Kibum, kemudian larut dalam waktu yang ada.

Kau mengelus rambutnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat ia menggeliat nyaman dipelukanmu. Sesekali, kau mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari rambutnya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangmu, wajahnya ia gosok-gosokkan di dada bidangmu, seolah mencari kehangatan. Dan hal itu cukup membuatmu langsung menariknya ke dalam dekapanmu, erat.

"Hm~" lenguhnya. Entah merasa nyaman atau sesak. Tapi yang kau lihat dari sikapnya, ia seolah merasa sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Kau mengeratkan lagi dekapanmu, membuatnya semakin bersandar nyaman di dadamu. Mencari posisi ternyaman. Walau ia tahu, di segala keadaan yang kalian ciptakan, itu akan tetap dan selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sesekali kau menciumi rambut sampai ke telinganya. Ia hanya melenguh menyuarakannya. Kau terkekeh, namun melanjutkan kegiatanmu. Dan ketika kau menggigit kecil telinganya, ia berseru kemudian memukul pelan punggungmu membuatmu terkekeh menanggapinya.

Ia kembali menggosokkan wajahnya di dadamu dan kembali merapat. Lalu dengan tampang cemberutnya, ia melonggarkan pelukan kalian. "Huh? Jangan gigit-gigit, Kyunnie~" manjanya padamu.

Kau tertawa pelan sebelum menggesekkan kedua hidung kalian. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas dengan sebelumnya menyesapnya sebentar. "Cho Sungminku sejak kapan menjadi pelit, _eoh_?" kau menjawil hidungnya membuat ia mendengus.

"Sejak kau sukaaaaa sekali menggigit-gigit kecil bagian teeeeersensitifku. Huh~ dasar _pervy_Kyunnie~" balasnya dengan suara yang lucu. Mendengarnya, kau membawanya kembali ke dalam dekapan hangatmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming~ dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu. _Saranghae~ jeongmal saranghaeyo_," bisikmu di telinganya, kemudian mengecup kecil. Seolah memberikan sengatan listrik untuknya.

"Hm..." ia mencari posisi ternyama. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannnya. "..._nado saranghae_, Kyunnie~ kau tahu bagaimana aku, bukan?" ucap serta tanyanya sambil –dengan sengaja- menggigit-gigit _nipple_mu yang terhalangi kemeja.

"Heyo~ Cho Sungmin jangan sampai kau ku..."

"Jangan Kyunnie~ besok kita ada jadwal lagi, bukan? Kkkk~ aku janji ketika kita bebas..." dia melonggarkan pelukanmu, melepas satu dua kancing kemeja yang kau pakai dengan sensual, memainkan jarinya di sana, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "...kau boleh memilikiku~ bahkan memakanku sampai kau puas."

Katanya yang diselingi cubitan kecil di dada bidangmu. Membuatmu merintih, merintih nikmat mungkin. Lalu kau makin menarik pinggangnya mendekat, menggigit hidungnya, kemudian melumat sekilas bibirnya. "Kau yang menjanjikan, Ming~ dan aku akan menagihnya, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu _baby_Kyu~ dan aku akan selalu siap, kkkk~" katanya lagi kemudian mengecup sekilas bibirmu sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Tidurlah, Kyu~ kita harus istirahat, kan? Aku mencintaimu. _Jaljayo_, ChoKyu~"

"Hm, _jaljayo_, _baby_ Ming."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar ini cukup sepi karena hanya ada kau di dalamnya. Sejenak, kau menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu memegang pspmu. Tapi kemudian kau hempaskan lagi. Sampai akhirnya kau terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

Sepi, eh? Itu pasti bukan? Apalagi yang kau rasakan? Lagipula, apakah kau lupa sesuatu? Sudahkah kau mengecup kelopak mata kekasihmu? Menyanyikannya _lullaby_ pengantar tidur? Kau yakin sudah?

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Aku belum menyanyikan _lullaby_ dan mengecup kelopak mata Ming. Sebaiknya aku ke kamarnya daripada dilanda kebosanan," gumammu pada dirimu sendiri. Dengan segera kau bangkit dan berlalu ke arah kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Cklek'

"Minnie _baby_?" panggilmu ketika membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gelap, itulah kesan pertamamu. Kau pun berjalan ke arah _bed_ kekasihmu, kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

'Grep'

"Kyunnie~" panggilnya manja menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Kau dengan sigap balas memeluknya, kemudian menyamankan posisimu di atas kasurnya.

"Hei, kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tanyamu sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ia menggeliat di pelukanmu, kemudian semakin merapat sehingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun.

"_Anni_. Kyunnie saja lupa untuk mengecup kelopak mataku dan menyanyikan _lullaby_. _Wae_?" tanyanya padamu. Kau terkekeh mendengar suaranya yang terkesan imut.

"_Ne, ne, mianhe_ Ming~ sekarang kau tidur _ne_? Aku akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu, hm?"

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Kau pun mengecup dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya, turun ke hidung, lalu ke bibirnya, melumatnya sekilas sebelum menidurkannya di ranjangnya dengan dirimu yang ikut berbaring di sana. Ia menyamankan lagi dirinya di dalam pelukanmu.

Perlahan kau pun mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukannya. Menyanyikannya pelan sambil tanganmu mengusap-usap rambutnya. Ia sendiri sibuk memainkan tangannya di dadamu. Bermanja ria dalam pelukmu.

"Tidur, _baby_ enduuut~" suruhmu. Seketika ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menatapmu, cemberut.

"Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil endut, hm?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi? Masa aku?"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" ambeknya.

"Kkkk~ tapi kau tetap _sexy, _Ming. Jangan cemberut _ne, baby_?" bujukmu.

"Hm, _ne_~~ Kyunnie~ bagaimana kalau kita minum _wine_?" tanyanya.

"_Anniyo_. Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa ketika sudah mabuk. Kau bilang kita harus menundanya, kan?"

"Huh? Iya siiih~ _arraseo_~ kita tunda minum _wine_nya~"

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam dan besok kita ada jadwal. Kau ingat itu?"

"_Ne_ Kyunnie~ _saranghae_~" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"_Nado saranghae_, Cho Sungmin. Semoga kita bertemu dimimpi dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu. _Gomawo_~" balasmu dengan kembali menyanyikan lagu kesukannya dan tentu saja kesukaanmu.

Dan biarlah selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Kebahagiaan pasti akan selalu muncul. Apalagi ketika kau dan dia bisa menyiptakan berbagai macam momen yang bisa kalian simpan untuk kemudian hari yang bisa membuat kalian tersenyum.

Momen-momen yang akan mengingatkanmu pada cinta kalian yang sangat besar dan tulus. Momen di mana kau melihatnya merona, tertawa, terkekeh, merajuk, bahagia, gembira juga disegala canda tawa yang kalian ciptakan.

Dan biarkan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat bagaimana kalian menunjukkan cinta kalian yang tak tertangkap kamera. Karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa memperlihatkan cinta kalian adalah keyakinan atau kepercayaan.

Karena bagimu dan dia, cinta itu adalah di mana, kau juga dia bisa menyiptakan momen yang tak seorang pun tahu. Karena hal itu, merupakan momen kalian. Dan tentunya hanya untuk kalian.

_KyuMin's Love is Destiny. And it's love is never End but And._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The story is End  
but KyuMin's Love is NEVER END but AND**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Happy 7**__**th**__** anniversary my wine, accessories, butt, airport and sick couple!**_

_**Hope you both are always be happy and together no matter what. You know that too many people who loves you! And always support you both.**_

_**Truly, I never felt this way before. When I got one of you both are with someone else like Kyuhyun with Siwon make a fanservice, actually, I felt so suck. I didn't know. And I don't wanna care. Really!**_

_**I just telling myself to believe on you! No matter what will happen. I only trust on KyuMin's 7ove! Your real love! For me, KyuMin is my destiny. Because you both, I met too many people that can I called them as my family and I'm really love it! Thanks KyuMin for gave me a second family, for taught me how to believe and how to stand on our perception. And HOW TO LOVE SOMETHING BY CRAZY!**_

_**THANK YOUUUUU! AND I CAN NEVER FORGET! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY OTPPPP! Tough I like another couple, and looks like ignore you, know that I always remember you in my heaaarrtttttttt {} Thanks for everythiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing :***_

_**I LOVE YOU AND LONGLAAAASTTTTT!**_

_**I'LL WAIT FOR YOUR 8**__**th**__**, 9**__**th**__**, 10**__**th**__**, 11st, 12nd, 13rd, 14**__**th**__**, 15**__**th**__** aaaaaaaaaaaaaand etc. I'll wait for it. Oh, I'll wait for your Wedding Invitation too! Hahaha**_

_**And this is my gift, for you~**_

_**And sorry for giving this bad fic. Kkkk~ Love you :*******_

_**Signed and with LOVE,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
